


Mini Catradora Oneshots

by Jaelav3



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, just to tide everyone over before i make an ongoing story, originally for a wattpad countdown, some cute and often very short catradora oneshots, the first two are cross-posted on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelav3/pseuds/Jaelav3
Summary: Just some unbearably short catradora oneshots/drabbles, first two were made on wattpad before season 2 aired. Enjoy! (:





	1. The Nights After the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some short angst and comfort.

Tears streamed down Adora's cheeks as she looked up at her opponent. At her best friend. At her true love.  
"Come on, Adora. Kill me. I know you want to!"  
"No! I won't do it!"  
"Can't you see, Princess? This is how it's meant to be! How it's meant to end! You've known it. I've known it. One of us must die!"  
Blood was seeping from Adora's wounds. She was almost out of time.  
"No, no, no, no..." She sobbed as she kneeled weak before the Horde's leader, the sword grasped in her hand quivering where it was held at Catra's throat. Despite her pleas, she was somehow unable to move it. Like Shadow Weaver's magic, but from her own will.  
Catra snarled, pushing closer against the weopon.  
"Do it!" she growled, "I know you can! Kill me like you killed my heart! Like you killed us!"  
Catra was crying now, too.  
The sword clanged to the ground, Adora too weak and too heartbroken to hold it up any longer. She was just so tired. Tired of this. Tired of war. Tired of fighting her best friend.  
Catra picked up the forgotten sword, then pulled Adora into a venomous kiss. A hateful kiss. Then she plunged the sword into Adora's gut. Adora gasped loudly in pain and shock and hurt. Catra leaned in close to Adora's ear and whispered harshly.  
"Coward."  
\---  
Adora woke up sobbing in Catra's arms. Safe and sound in their shared room in Bright Moon Castle.  
"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, love, you're safe now," Catra mumbled to the sobbing woman in her arms. She kissed her head, "You're safe..."  
Catra dried her lover's eyes.  
"It was so real!"  
"I know, baby, I've had my fair share of those, as you'd recall. Were you dreaming about that fight again?"  
Adora nodded slightly.  
"Except... It was different. There was less talking in it. And after I dropped the sword, yo- you kissed me... With hate inatead of love. And th-then..." She sobbed even harder into her girlfriend's chest, "It was so real!"  
After she let out her pain, Adora's mouth was pressed lightly against Catra's, and then again more firmly. Everytime the kiss ended, Adora made sure their lips met again. Catra's hands slipped under her shirt and massaged her back. Fingers delicate over the scars. She made sure to retract her claws. They kissed until they were soon asleep once again. This time the nightmare didn't come again.


	2. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one-sided scorptra that doesn't break everyone's hearts. I HOPE MY BABY GIRL SCORPIA FINDS THE LOVE SHE DESERVES IN FUTURE SEASONS!!!

Scorpia paced the hall in front of the now second-in-command, Catra's, chambers. She held the shiny red box in her claws a little tighter, then took a deep breath.  
"It's now or never, Scorpia." she whispered to herself before knocking hesitantly on the door. A very disgruntled Catra came to the door.  
"What do you want?"  
"Oh, um," Scorpia gulped, "I made my favorite bestie/boss a present! Thanks so much for leaving me in charge yesterday. I-It really meant a lot to me..."  
Catra's lip curled at the word "bestie", but seemed to soften at Scorpia's genuine smile.   
"Uh, thanks, Scorpia," she said taking the package and examining the hand tied bow on the top, and the carefully wrapped shiny red paper, "Is that all?"  
Scorpia turned a shade of scarlet to rival the box.   
"Well, no, actually. I didn't mean to waste any more of your valuable time, but I... just wanted to get something off my chest."  
"Spit it out, then."  
"I... admire you. Like, really admire you. I- Oh, I'm no good at this... I'm just trying to say that... I like you, Catra. Like... really like."  
Catra stood there a moment blinking. Then it settled in. She quickly cycled through a series of emotions.  
Shock.  
Embarrassment.  
Pity.  
Resolve.  
She had been told her whole life she was unlovable, only to curl up in Adora's arms every night while she told her otherwise. She had treated Adora like a special case. Adora...  
Her voice took on a quiet tone as she spoke next.  
"Oh, Scorpia. I'm flattered, honestly, I am. I just... don't think I'm really in the proper headspace for all that relationship stuff right now. It just wouldn't be good for me. And I don't think it would be good for you. I have noticed your... idolization... of me, while extremely flattering, isn't healthy either. I didn't know they were connected to these sorts of feelings, but that's besides the point. I'm sorry," Catra heard a voice in her head that she rarely listened to tell her to be more honest than that, "and," she sighed, "I am still not completely over," she blushed, "Adora, yet." she blushed deeper.  
"You... you liked Adora?"  
"Yeah, I... did."  
"Makes sense. The two of you, as little as I saw, also seemed like an inseparable duo," she laughed sadly, and Catra felt a pang in her gut. Then Scorpia did something unexpected. She smiled. A genuine smile. Shy (which was rare for Scorpia), but honest, like the one before, "You know what? It's okay! I... I am honored just to be your friend. I'm just glad you were so honest with me. And your secret's safe with me. Ya' know, about Adora. It must be torture seeing her- and fighting her, stars! That sounds really hard on you. I'm proud of you for all you have accomplished, and-"  
Catra lurched forward and embraced her in a hug. Scorpia smiled, and could of sworn she heard a purr.   
"Thank you, Scorpia. For everything. And for being my friend," the hug ended as quick as it began and Catra blushed, "Now, if you tell anyone about this you're dead meat! Now, be gone."  
"Of course, Captain Catra." and off she went with a small, but slightly sad, smile upon her face.  
Catra looked down at the package, and unwrapped it in one swipe of her deadly claws. Inside the box was a framed picture. It was Catra and Scorpia on the boat at the sea gate. She would never tell a soul, but this made her smile, too.


	3. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra couldn't sleep.  
> Not without Adora.
> 
> Takes place after season two (and three).

Catra couldn’t sleep. She didn’t think she could ever sleep. Not here, in Brightmoon, which really lived up to its name. It was a complete eyesore. And huge, gods, was it huge! Despite Catra deeming the immense room “Adequate…” the previous day, it was very far from it. She felt so small. It was unsettling. And quiet, oh, so quiet. For once she ached for the metallic clangs of the Fright Zone and the soft (and not-so-soft) breathing of her fellow cadets (especially Adora’s). Everything in the Fright Zone made noise. Catra doubted she’d ever had a quiet moment in her life. What should feel like a relief feels somewhat… haunting. But still, it was an improvement over the janky (yet unbelievably humane) prison cell she had resided in before her trial. Before Adora, of all people, spoke on her behalf. Adora. Maybe the worst part of all this was knowing that the person she cared about most in the entire world was right down the hall. The person she hated. The person she loved. She could never sleep knowing that the love of her life who had also abandoned her and who she had also tried to kill on several occasions (emphases on “tried”, she never could do it and maybe she’d always known that) was so close and yet so far. That was nothing new for them. They had always been so close, yet so far. Holding her tight, yet never kissing her. Seeing her on the battlefield, yet always fighting. Always opposing. Catra often feared they’d never be close enough. Maybe that’s why she got up from her too-fluffy bed and slipped silenting out into the corridor. Maybe this would be overstepping things, but right then she didn’t care. It was only when she got to Adora’s room that she paused. Would Adora even accept her? She thought back to her tour of the castle after the trial. The look that Adora gave her after showing her where her room was. The hope. The need. Without a second thought she creeped in, quieter than a mouse. She almost gasped as she looked around. Adora’s room was just as vast as her own, if not vaster. What was that waterfall even for? Showering? Then she saw her. Laying in a standard looking bed, far more comfortable looking than her own, inside an open canopy. Her heart melted at the sight. There she was. Adora. Her face angelic in the moonlight. Oh, so many times had Catra gazed upon that sleeping face. Then she crept forward and loomed over her.  
“Adora? Adora, are you up?” she asked in whispers, though she knew the answer.  
She all but leaped out of her skin when the form immediately started to stir, before retrieving a dagger from her pillow and lurching forward, still half asleep. She had always been a light sleeper.  
“Ah! I… Catra?” Adora’s expression softened into confusion at the sight of her former enemy/best-friend perching on her bed, “W-what are you doing in here?”  
“I…” a bit of warmth rushed to her cheeks, feeling slightly silly and rethinking herself, “I couldn’t sleep,” ‘Not here. Not without you.’ she didn’t say.  
“Oh. I couldn’t either, not for a while, anyways. Bow and Glimmer were a huge help. They slept in here with me until I felt better.”  
Catra scowled at the mention of Adora’s friends. The ones Adora had left her for.  
“Can… Can I… Nevermind this was stupid, I’m going back to my room!”  
“Catra wait!” Adora grabbed onto Catra as she tried to leap away.  
“Get off me!”  
“Catra, I’m sorry, for everything, please stay,”  
Part of Catra wanted to leave Adora like Adora left her. Leave her thinking on what could of been. But the pull was too strong. Her eyes flit to Adora’s messy ponytail and loose clothing. Back at the Horde they had to sleep in their day wear. She’d never really seen Adora in anything different (or at least not often). Her eyes fixated on the strap of Adora’s tank top that fell off her shoulder. There was a certain heat in the room (which she could of swore she’d felt before), yet she couldn’t quite place it.  
“Catra. Come closer… please,”  
She winced at the familiarity in the phrase, mind flashing painfully to the cruel woman who raised her. That raised them both. That woman was long gone now, yet her influence proceeds to plague her life and cause her pain. Her eyes lock with Adora’s worried ones and she quickly shakes her uncomfort, and very carefully leans closer, settling back down onto the bed. She curls into her achingly familiar position at the foot of Adora’s bed and tears form in her hetero-chromatic eyes at the memories. Yet still it is not enough.  
“Hey, um, do you wanna come up here beside me?”  
She craves more intimacy, and Adora grants it. She can see Adora’s blush in the dark, and her own cheeks flush as well. She lays next to the woman, facing away. Then she feels Adora’s arms wrap around her middle from behind, encasing her in a firm and protective grip, and it almost breaks her. She sighs deeply and snuggles closer to her, cheeks fully heated. Her eyes droop as Adora spoons her and her heart beats fast in her chest. She still cannot sleep. She still wants more. She takes a deep breath before flipping herself over to face the blonde, and resting her head on her forehead, eyes closed in relaxation. They were so close now. She could taste Adora’s sweet breath and feel her soft skin. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know how intently Adora was looking at her. Their legs tangled and their arms roamed each other’s bodies as they did all in their power to keep from hungrily meshing their mouths together. But that didn’t last long. Their heads tilted closer still, and finally… FINALLY… their lips met. It was much later that night when Catra could sleep at last.


End file.
